Cherry Blossom spring
by StrawberryMidget
Summary: Spring has started but he longed for her it was 7 yrs. after she left. This is the sequel of Last train so... Ichiruki fluff on the way PLease enjoy! XDXDXD


**A:N/ Hey! Em back! Thank you for all who reviewed in Last train they were wonderful and in my gratitude this is the sequel of Last train as my thank you gift! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH! But I it was sold to me then I'll make in Ichiruki fluff and all Bwahahahahah XD**

_**So…. Let's start **_

_Cherry blossoms are blooming  
All the view from this room  
I will like to trade it for 10 seconds of what you just felt._

**Cherry blossom spring**

Spring was full of life and the full bloom of sakura blossom trees, that blooms beautifully outside the window of his office, He sighed even though the day was fine. It's been 7 years since _she_ left Karakura and it's been a hell of a torture to him. A pure torture for him to not see her face _personally_, to hear her laugh and to see the smile he longed for.

Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't clingy to women_. No siree_

_Well…_Except for some raven haired girl who can kick his ass anytime she wants. His musings was cut short when his assistant nurse came in. he looked up to a Kind looking face of Momo Hinamori that was currently engaged to one of his partner doctors Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Doctor Kurosaki you have a package outside." She said as she fully open his door to see the delivery man standing. He stood up and walked out his office to sign the card whatever you call it.

After he signed the delivery man when away as he clutched an envelope while reading. "_To Kurosaki Ichigo(Idiot) from Rukia Kuchiki __. _His heart leaped in joy although you can see his frown but his eyes held a different story.

He opened the envelope to see a card and some token from New York and a picture of Rukia beside a cherry blossom tree smiling gently while holding a stuff toy strawberry. His eye twitched as he read her letter.

_Dear Strawberry,_

_Hello berry head! How are you, me? Of course I'm fine, see this little strawberry? It's you Ichigo Jr. Now its spring here in New York and the full bloom of these sakura blossoms. Aren't they beautiful? Well practically I'm speechless I don't know what to say…. So I'll end this Oh! And you were wondering of my studies of course they're great cuz my brain is much bigger than yours! And I graduate with honors :P(Insert here evil laugh) XD._

_P.s_

_Don't kill yourself! I don't want some murder in your house_

_When I visit well I still don't know when I can visit you._

_Love,_

_Rukia (Insert crappy drawings here)_

He smiled, she hasn't change still the vixen of a midget that he known past 7 years. He was cut short on his musings again by the impact of five kids screaming.

"Doctor Kurosaki!" he sweat dropped as the children swarm over him.

"Hey Kids" he said while he picked up one of them and let the tiny child rest on his shoulders.

"Kurosaki-niichan,I want to be like you!" Raito the one who was just released from an accident and that was now healthy and strong with its brunette hair and emerald orbs that reflects determination and adoration for the doctor.

"No I'm going to be like him first!" The other child argued.

"No it's me!"

"No me" soon enough the children were arguing of whom will be like the carrot top doctor.

"Kurosaki-dono!" A crying mother ran to him.

"Hanata-san why are you crying?" He asked "Where's Mitsuko?" Mitsuko was the child that was confined with a forming leukemia and thank god she survived after several chemo therapies and the determination of Ichigo and other doctors to save the child. Somewhat Mitsuko remind him of Rukia, the child wasn't even scared when she was going inside the O.R instead she smiled and held Ichigo's hand tighter as a sign of trust to him, as a result he worked really hard to save the child and now the child is healthy and supposed to be discharged today.

"Mitsuko is missing!" Hanata said while crying "I don't know what to do, I just left her in her room as I pay the bills then when the time I came back She's gone!" Hanata was crying on the floor as Ichigo helped her stood up and let Momo take care of the woman.

"I will find her Hanata-san." He said "I promise."

"I will find her too!" Raito said as he hugged the woman.

"Raito you're too young stay here." Ichigo said as he walked but was stopped by the tight grip of the boy in his lab coat.

"No I will not!" Raito answered as sheer determination reflect in the child's orbs. "She's my best friend although she's annoying I promise to protect her and like you I will not break my promises."

Ichigo sighed in surrender and hold the child in his arms while running. "Okay we'll find her but hold on me tighter or else you'll fall."

"Hai!" The boy held tighter on him as they ran

A child with long straight raven hair with childish amethyst orbs that is brimming with tears as she held her knees closer to her body and sob.

"Okaa-san." She said as she sat on the park bench still crying until…

She saw a pair sneakers with the beholder of fair complexion of its skin, she looked up to see a woman in her 20's with raven hair and a stray bang across her face with a gentle smile plastered on her small lips and the huge amethyst orbs with the long lashes held a Kind expression.

The woman bent down and smiled. "What's wrong?"

"I'm lost." She said while wiping away her tears.

The woman smiled and hand the child her handkerchief." I'll help you but first tell me your name?"

The child smiled and said "I'm Mitsuko, what's your name Onee-chan?"

The woman smiled "My name is…"

"Oi Raito." Ichigo grumbled as they stood in front of Mitsuko's house. "Is she here?"

Raito looked at the closed windows and turned to Ichigo. "No there's no one here." He said as he sat on the porch stairs.

"Where in Karakura is she?" he said with a close attention in his words for he was talking to a 9 years old child. "We have gone to the sweets store then on the market then here now where is she?"

"Ah!' Raito said "I know there's only one place left to go!" He said while dragging Ichigo

"Are you sure squirt?" Ichigo asked

"Yep!" The child smiled "Mitsuko once told me that she loves the cherry blossoms in this time of spring!"

"Then off we go!" Ichigo smirked as they ran

"Yep to the park!" Raito said with glee

"Rukia." Mitsuko said as she eats her Ice cream."That's a beautiful name!" Mitsuko said

"Ah thanks, Mitsuko is a wonderful name too."Rukia said as they sat on the park bench looking at the cherry blossoms tree. "You like strawberries?"She asked

"Yep I like them! And Cherry blossoms too!" Mitsuko said happily as she licks her beloved strawberry Ice cream."You know there's a doctor whose name is strawberry!"

"Really is she kind?" Rukia asked as the child burst out laughing.

"No it's not a she but a he!" Mitsuko said while giggling. "His whole name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Mitsuko said as Rukia's eyes widen.

"You know he was the one who helped me recover from my illness." Mitsuko looked distant but Rukia none the less let her continue her story.

"I was really scared that I might die because of my leukemia but he was always the one who encourage me and you know what he always told me stories about you Rukia-nee." Mitsuko smiled in triumph

"You know me?" Rukia said surprised it was like she was talking to a mature teenager than a 9 year old Kid.

"Yep!" Mitsuko smiled as she stood up.

"Mitsuko!" the girl turned to see a panting brunette haired boy.

"Raito?" she asked, out of now where the boy shook her frantically.

"Do you know we are worried about you?" He said "Why did you left the hospital alone!"

Mitsuko just ran and hug the boy "Gomen" She muttered.

"R-R-Rukia?" Ichigo said. Jaw dropped. As he saw her standing with a smile, her hair got longer than the last time he saw her she grow an inch taller but still a midget. But none the less she was still beautiful in her every way.

"Yo." Rukia smirked at his expression."You know flies are going to plant a colony inside your mouth if you don't close it." She said while giggling

"You, Midget!" Ichigo said while he blushed the color of a real strawberry.

"You should have said you'll be going home here in Japan so that I can meet you in the airport." Ichigo said while looking away still with a cute blush on his cheeks.

"If I told you I was going home here then it wasn't going to be a surprise. Idiot." Rukia said "And have you forgotten we have a bunch of Kids around us Ichigo?" Rukia looked at the two children whom giggling in delight at the scene in front of them.

"Hey don't mind us." Raito said while smirking as Ichigo's eyes twitched

"Don't mind us?" Ichigo said dangerously. "If I have remembered you two are supposed to be in the hospital back to your worried mothers!" he said then he carried them in his two arms one child each arms who were giggling like crazy then he twirled them making them squeal.

Rukia on the other hand was worried. "Ichigo you idiot! Don't treat the children like their just sack of potatoes! Their fragile!" She shouted while catching up with them

"Arigatou Kurosaki-dono, Kuchiki-san." Hanata said while carrying asleep Mitsuko in her arms as she bowed and looked upon the two while smiling noting the tension hung between the two of them."If you two have free time would you mind visiting Mitsuko, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you two."

"We'll try hanata-san." Rukia said while smiling.

As the mother left Ichigo looked from the corner of his eyes and checked rukia, who felt his stare and looked right straight to him. He turned away while blushing. Seeing this Rukia frowned and drag him out of the hospital towards his apartment.

"You once said that If I was here in Karakura you'll cook for me so..Cook." Rukia demanded as Ichigo's eye twitched.

"Yeah you demanding midget." He muttered

"What was that Ichigo hmm?" Rukia asked sweetly.

"N-nothing." He said as he opened his apartment door for her.

"Hmmm impressive." Rukia said as she looked inside his apartment.

"What was that supposed to mean midget?" Ichigo said as Rukia shrugged

"Nothing." Rukia said

Out of nowhere Ichigo pushed Rukia to the wall and stared at her amethyst orbs, "Are you going to stay?" he asked , Rukia held an unreadable expression in her eyes as the minutes passed she looked up to making their faces a little more bit closer than normal she smiled and replied. "Yeah."

"Look uh..My feelings didn't change since you left …I I wanted to tell you…uh." Ichigo blushed that makes the strawberry ashamed for its color.

Rukia frowned and said more like shouted "You're too slow and idiot so stop the cliff hanger thing of yours and shut up and Kiss me!" As she said This She pulled his collar and kissed his lips.

Her lips caress his with the force of light as a feather, her scent of strawberries and cherry blossoms made him loose his brain and the reason of his common sense to burst in the thin air. She growled at the lack of attention from Ichigo, finally the idiot snapped at his musings and decided to respond with his hand that wove through her silky hair and bit her bottom lip asking for entrance that she granted in no time.

Damn 7 freaking years was worth the wait as he roamed the sweet orifice of her memorizing every detail and contours of Rukia's lips. The lack of oxygen made the two stopped and rest Ichigo's forhead with Rukia still panting he looked right to her eyes.

"Marry…me"

Rukia smiled and let her arms crawled around his neck and wove her hands in his orange locks tip toeing she smiled and Kiss him.

"Do you have to ask me about that?" Rukia smirked "Of course you idiot."

He was going to claim her lips again but a finger stopped him, he looked at Rukia to see a serious expression etched on her face.

"you know we need to tell this to Nii-sama."

_Shit._

"Shit" his expression won her laugh, he smirked as confidence reflect on his orbs

"I'll manage about that but first." He carried her in his arms and carried her to his room. "Looks like you and I have an appointment to attend ."

Rukia laughed "You're becoming cornier Ichigo." She comment and giggled

"Oh but your loving it." He purred in her ears as he threw her in his bed.

_And then my dear reader it's the cue for your imagination to continue the scene._

Owari…..

*I fell in love  
I think, you haven't noticed?  
A starry night I make a wish che.  
Through my fingers I give you an message.

I want fruit that will sweeten  
I wanna grow it from small conversations. Ah ah ah ah

At the start of love my heart closes in like 'kyun'  
I will be waiting forever  
A message in the cold spring wind

**A:N/ So How was it? I hope it wasn't bad and boring to you ah pardon for the grammar and spelling T.T so press the review button and Mitsuko would be happy *Puppy dog eyes***

**Well anyways thanks for reading!**

**StrawberryMidget**


End file.
